Atlas
Atlas is the sixth studio album by American recording artist Kelly Rowland. It was released on September 28, following the reopening of Illuminate Records in early August and a media blackout from Rowland. The singer-songwriter wrote the album to "rediscover herself" after having a breakdown behind the scenes and ending her album cycle for Erotic Symphonic far earlier than intended. It is a visual album, meaning each song has a music video to accompany it. These videos were released one by one across the world in a massive promotional effort, with clips premiering in places such as New York City, London, Paris, and Rome. The album was released after 12 days of this, and went on to sell over a million copies in it's first week. The record has gone on to over 2.5 million copies so far, becoming the seventh highest selling record of the year after only four weeks. The record has spawned three hit singles so far, led by the songs "Love You To Death", "Turn The Lights Out", and "Some Like It Hot". The first two singles have peaked at #3 on the CAL Charts, with "Turn The Lights Out" certified double-platinum and becoming one of the highest selling singles of the year and garnering a Song of the Year nominations at the CAL Grammys. The acclaimed music video for "Love You To Death" was nominated for Music Video of the Year. Atlas was supported by The Atlas World Tour, which began in October at Madison Square Garden. The tour has played twelve dates so far in the United States and Europe, gaining over 18,000,000 and placing in the top ten grossing tours of the year. The album was met with high critical acclaim, winning Best Album Concept at the HCA Before its release. At the CAL Grammy Awards, the LP was nominated for three awards, including Album of the Year and took home "Best Album Concept". In December of 2014, Rowland announced a re-release of the album, entitled Wanderlust and relased a newly-recorded track entitled "Gonna Love Me". 'Track Listing' ''Wanderlust Months after ''Atlas was initially released, Rowland recorded eight new songs for a new deluxe edition of the album entitled Wanderlust, set to be released on December 13th. Rowland said of the new tracks, "Wanderlust is about my life after [Atlas], where I took this self-discovery and used it to lose myself in my passions. It’s about a surrender to the things that you love and make you who you are, and how you can get lost in the most beautiful way now that you are found." Rowland wrote and produced the album with Max Martin, Zedd, RedOne, Mike Will, and David Guetta. The new songs will be sold bundled in a deluxe version with Atlas, as well as in a seperate EP. On December 7th, Rowland released the lead single from the release, Gonna Love Me, which samples the show tune "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" from the Broadway classic Dreamgirls. Track Listing